


Our Very Own Red Wedding

by afteriwake



Series: Molly Madness Month - March 2018 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Game of Thrones References, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Musical References, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock has a surprise for Molly, who is a very large Game of Thrones fan, on their wedding day...one he hopes does not lead to his demise.





	Our Very Own Red Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mouse9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse9/gifts), [traceybear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceybear/gifts).



> So this fic was inspired by a prompt from **otpprompts** (“ _Imagine Person A of your OTP has been a massive Game of Thrones fan for as long as Person B has known them, but Person B was never really able to get into it. Fast forward to their wedding day. During the reception, all is well until all the doors close and the DJ starts to play 'The Rains Of Castamere'. Person A looks around, terrified, until they see the massive smirk on Person B’s face. 'I never said I hadn’t read the books,' Person B whispers as all returns to normal._ ”) that **Mouse9** had claimed ages ago that I had a sudden urge to write tonight because **traceybear** had asked for a Sherlolly fic for my milestone countdown.

He had never quite understood the love Molly held for certain things in popular culture. Oh, some of it was easy enough; her love of Glee had made perfect sense when one took into account her love of music and silly soapy storylines. Her fascination with handsome actors such as Tom Hiddleston and Hugh Jackman, while annoying, made sense as they were pretty faces who did action movies and that was a particular weakness of Molly’s. And her love of musicals? Well, they were easy to understand when one knew Molly had a lovely singing voice and a love for all things theatrical.

But he had never understood her fascination with Game Of Thrones.

He had sat there and watched a few episodes with her and it was perplexing that a show so violent, so sexual, would appeal to her. The storylines were sweeping, but he just didn’t see it. He even tried reading the books and just could not understand the obsession she had with the show. Simply put, it was one of those things they would never agree on.

But...there was an opportunity to do something to make their upcoming nuptials more interesting.

And so the day had arrived and he’d suffered through the priest taking his sweet time marrying them, and then the delicious kiss that sealed them as man and wife, and then the even more tedious time spent taking photographs of the special day and the rather excellent speeches from their family and friends.

All to get to their first dance as man and wife.

He had not composed a song for them because she had a whole symphony of musical gifts from him to her by now, every note a love note in its own right, but this...this was the right song for someone who had such an obsession with dramatics.

There were strains of a lovely waltz, and he took her in his arms, gliding her around the floor as she looked up with a smile on her face, when suddenly the doors slammed shut and the music cut off abruptly. Molly stood stock still, staring up at him as the lights went out. “Sherlock, what’s happening?” she asked.

And then...red lights, a deep red shined on them, and “The Rains Of Castamere” came over the loudspeaker that the DJ was using. 

“You prat,” she said, the look of terror sliding off her face as she swatted his shoulder before allowing him to sweep her back into his arms.

“I never said I hadn’t read the books,” he said, a slight smirk on his face. After a moment the music faded out and the waltz started again as the lighting in the room returned to normal. “You’re such a fan and the Red Wedding is such an important event in that show that I thought it might be appropriate to incorporate it into our wedding.”

She laughed. “You had me scared for a moment.”

“Don’t worry,” he said. “I’ll protect you.”

“Always and forever?” she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. “Always and forever.”


End file.
